The invention relates to the preparation of bimodal emulsions and, more particularly, to a process for preparing such emulsions wherein gelling of additives such as surfactants is avoided.
Viscous hydrocarbons such as natural bitumen are found in significant amounts in Canada, the United States, China, Nigeria and Venezuela. These bitumens typically are a liquid having viscosities from 1,000 to 600,000 cP at room temperature. This viscosity, and the relative low reactivity of such materials, make for substantial difficulties in handling. One method for addressing such problems is to make an emulsion in water of such materials thereby reducing viscosity of same.
Different methods have been proposed for preparing such emulsions, and these emulsions must be stabilized using emulsifiers or surfactants which can be added and/or activated from within the hydrocarbon. Additives to form stable emulsions however, typically experience difficulty because they are provided in concentrated form, and tend to gel when diluted with water to the relatively small amounts desired.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a process for preparing a bimodal emulsion of viscous hydrocarbon in water which avoids these and other problems.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a process which produces a stable and useful end product.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.